S O U L M A T E
by devilojoshi
Summary: Eren seorang fudanshi dadakan, Dan Rivaille yang mempunyai fetish terhadap pasangannya saling bertemu. Rivaille hard karena bertemu dengan Eren! Ini gawat!/ Yaoi, RivaEre/ for APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01/ COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Orang bilang _**'kami'**_ ini adalah orang aneh. Mendukung hal semacam itu dalam dunia, dan membuat banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan hal itu—bahkan terkadang selalu merasakan perasaan bahagia tersendiri akan itu.

.

Mereka bilang, tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu. Saat kau mendukung _**'mereka'**_, memang apa yang _**'mereka'**_ berikan?

Tidak ada, mungkin hanya lebih dari sebuah fanservis.

.

Tapi, _**'kami'**_ menyukai hal itu.

'_**Kami'**_ tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang mereka anggap tabu itu. Toh, kami menyukainya. Kami senang akan hal yang sedang kami lakukan, lihat dan rasakan—memang kau merasakan apa? Kau bahkan tidak ikut dalam permainan mereka?

Ah, mungkin _**'kami'**_ merasakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat 'menemukannya'.

.

.

"_Sekali kau masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar lagi. Sekali kau menyukai hal itu, kau akan terus terbelenggu."_

.

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayana

Genre: Romance

Rated: M (for Sexual content)

Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typos and Miss Typos, RiRen, Fetist|Rivaille, Pedo|Rivaille, Fudan|Eren, explist sexual contens, Lemon**—kalau masih di bawah umur hati-hati gak kuat iman, ntar kaya saya jadi fujo akut sebelum waktunya O.o

Jujur, baru sekarang ikutan challenge ini. Dipersambahkan untuk mbah Aphin untuk challenge'nya **APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01, **dari salah satu mahkluk tuhan yang baru bangun hibernasi dari sarang cintah **YAOI**. Semoga fic ini bisa menganukan duniamu, XD

.

.

.

.

Pernah kau bayangkan, menulis atau membaca sesuatu dalam hidupmu dalam bentuk karangan—atau mungkin cerita pendek bertemakan _**'sexualitas'**_?

Eren Jeager. Dia bukan seorang penulis ataupun hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan sastra. Dia tidak suka membaca, tidak suka terhadap buku yang penuh dengan huruf-huruf yang terangkai hingga membentuk kata-kata dan menjadi kalimat, tidak suka berada di toko buku atau tempat penuh buku lainnya, dan dia tidak suka pada hal lain yang berhubungan dengan bahasa yang benar. Dia itu seperti remaja tanggung lainnya—ok, bahkan umurnya belum mencapai kata remaja. Yang benar saja, dia masih berumur 12 tahun. Dia masih ABG, **Anak Baru Gede**, yang artinya anak yang baru saja dibuang dari kata 'anak kecil'—ingat kata _gede_'nya.

Eren lebih suka membaca komik, dia lebih suka bermain, dan Eren juga lebih suka pada hal yang berhubungan dengan hiburan.

—tapi hal itu berubah.

Kemarin, tepat saat sedang bermain di sebuah warnet di dekat rumahnya.

Niatnya hanya ingin bermain _game_ _online_ seperti biasa. Tapi, semuanya hancur saat dia mendapatkan tugas dari guru di sekolahnya. Sial sekali, baru masuk kembali dari liburan sekolahnya, SMP Sina, tapi dia malah mendapatkan tugas di hari pertama memulai pembelajaran. Harus mencari 'Cara pembuatan boneka kayu tradisional', Eren dengan sangat suntuk membuka-buka banyaknya situs blog disana.

Matanya terus berputar melihat banyaknya tulisan yang terpampang disana.

Tidak diperhitungkan, mata Eren beranjak pada salah satu judul blog berjudul 'Boneka' disana. Bukan itu sebenarnya yang menjadi perhatian Eren, tapi salah satu kata yang benar-benar asing—tidak pernah didengarnya sekali pun.

"_**YAOI**_?"

Matanya melihat salah satu kata yang tidak pernah didengar atau dilihat sebelumnya. Jujur, walaupun Eren anak yang selalu suka bermain, Eren adalah anak baik dan tidak pernah terlalu liar seperti teman-temannya; membuat otaknya masih sangatlah polos. Dan sialnya, Eren juga anak yang kepo—selalu kepengen tau.

Eren membuka blog itu. Membaca sederetan kalimat yang terpajang apik di layar monitor. Semuanya berjalan normal sebagaimana semestinya. Merasa bosan, Eren meng_scroll_ _mouse_. Melihat banyaknya kata yang terpajang disana, Eren membacanya dengan teliti. Isi blog itu terlihat seperti sebuah karangan pendek yang dibuat orang secara cuma-cuma untuk membuat hiburan bagi orang lain—tanpa harus membeli atau membayar.

Eren mengenyitkan dahinya.

'_...kenapa ini?' _

Matanya semakin intens memperhatikan layar monitor. Nafasnya memburu, matanya membulat dan perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi matanya—yang membulat itu. Eren memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Ini karangan teraneh yang kulihat!" Pekiknya tinggi. Perlahan dipalingkannya lagi wajahnya, melihat sederetan kata yang berada disana. Eren menelang ludah perlahan, ini pengalaman pertamanya membaca hal seperti itu.

**["Ahh... No, no more~..."**

"**Ta-tapi kau menyukai semua ini. Ah! Kau bahkan mendesah... bonekakuh... uh!"]**

Eren melihat tulisan itu dengan sangat jelas terpampang disana. Dan, bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya. Tapi...

"Ke-kenapa tokohnya sama-sama laki-laki?! La-lagi pula, bukannya mereka boneka?"

Gila. Eren tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia merasa perutnya mulas, tapi dia masih ingin membaca karangan orang ini—yang bahkan tidak dia kenal—lebih lama lagi; ia masih penasaran dengan lanjutannya. Rasa keingintahuannya masih lebih besar dari rasa aneh yang dirasanya sekarang.

Eren melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Beruntung dia memilih salah satu warnet yang memang menjaga privasi pelanggannya, hingga tempat duduknya disekat menggunakan sebuah triplek untuk pembatas.

Menghela nafas pelan, Eren memulai lagi kegiatannya. Dia itu kepo, hingga rasa kuat keingintahuan membawanya seperti sekarang. Menyukai hal yang menantang, dan sekarang Eren menemukannya. Perutnya seperti dikocok saat membaca bagian yang sebenarnya belum boleh dibacanya. Eren tau ini pasti salah, tapi—hal ini juga tidak diketahui siapapun. Toh, lagipula dia cukup menyukai sensasinya.

"A-aku tidak tau kalau... se-sesama laki-laki melewati 'itu' untuk 'menganu'?" Lirihnya dengan mata terbelalak dan sesekali menelan ludah. Eren memang pintar, menyamarkan kata sebenarnya menjadi kata ambigu. Walau sebenarnya kata ambigunya malah mungkin akan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar—jika ada yang mendengarnya.

Tapi tak apa, karena ini... Ini menyenangkan! Merasakan seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang dalam perutmu, dan membawa sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa. Eren mulai berfantasi lebih tinggi sambil membaca kembali tulisan disana.

"He-hebat!"

Sungguh, Eren tidak bisa lagi membuat matanya tidak terbelalak. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan. Eren tidak tau ada hal seperti ini di dunianya. Dulu dia memang tidak mendukung—atau bahkan jijik—saat mendengar tentang tema hal yang sama dengan tulisan yang sedang dia baca, bahkan terkadang dia mencomooh berita yang menujukkan hal yang sedang dibacanya.

Tapi sekarang berbeda!

Eren malah merasa hal ini menyenangkan.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi hiburan kesukaannya mulai dari sekarang, pikirnya terus membaca sambil beberapa kali terkikik pelan.

.

.

2 minggu setelah mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang menarik. Eren sekarang punya kebiasaan membawa kamera kemana-mana—bahkan sekolahnya. Alasannya tentu saja untuk mengabadikan 'moment menyenangkan'.

Dengan langkah riang, Eren berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Eren?"

Eren menengok ke belakang, melihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan lumayan munggil, dan berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Eren balik tersenyum, "Hai, Armin," sapanya.

Armin Arlert, sahabat Eren dari SD dulu; mereka memang bersekolah di SD yang sama bahkan satu _playgroup_ dari dulu. Armin yang memang rumahnya lumayan dekat dengan Eren pun membuat kedua anak itu begitu dekat. Armin dulu selalu diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal di sekolah, tapi berkat Eren yang terus membantunya, sedikit demi sedikit Armin sudah tidak diganggu lagi. Walau dalam catatan, yang membuat anak-anak itu tidak mengganggu mereka lagi adalah Mikasa—saudara angkat Eren yang sekarang sudah mahasiswa.

"Mikasa tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Armin berjalan beriringan dengan Eren.

Eren tertawa melihat Armin, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Armin," jawabnya. Armin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Eren. "Hei,"

Armin melihat Eren, "Apa?"

"Apa kau masih dengan Jean?" tanya Eren.

Armin memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Eren dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Eren melihat Armin dengan pandangan yang lumayan... aneh?

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?" tanya Armin.

Eren tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Haha, kau tau yang kumaksud err... kalian pacaran bukan?"

"APA?!"

Mungkin saat itu juga, Eren baru tau kalau Armin bisa berteriak sambil menampilkan wajah mengerikan. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu banyak menekuni hobinya yang sekarang. Sampai-sampai sahabatnya sendiri pun dia jodohkan dengan orang yang 'menurutnya' cukup cocok.

Armin memang tidak tau masalah 'hobi' baru Eren. Dia paling terkadang hanya melihat Eren selalu memperhatikan kedekatan setiap orang—atau kedekatan teman lelaki mereka—sambil tersenyum dan terkikik pelan. Armin hanya berpikir kalau Eren sedang senang, tapi pernyataan tadi membuat isi kepalanya langsung berputar dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jadi karena ini kau selalu tersenyum sendiri saat kita sedang berkumpul dengan yang lainnya? Dan langsung terbahak saat Berthold dan Reiner berdekatan, atau Connie dan Jean terbahak bersama?"

Eren tertawa canggung dengan wajah memerah. "Armin, kau tau... itu pertanyaan terpanjang yang pernah kau tujukan padaku," kilahnya melihat ke arah lain masih dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Eren!" Armin melihat Eren dengan serius sambil menggenggam tangan Eren dengan cepat—membuat Eren menatap balik Armin. "...kau masih normal kan?"

Kedip

Eren dengan wajah super merah melihat Armin shock. "TENTU SAJA!"

Oh, Eren makanya jangan sampai keceplosan kau suka hal yang berbau 'seperti itu' jika tidak mau disangka aneh.

Tapi... baru saja, Armin tersenyum dengan indah saat melihat Eren merona, sekarang Armin yang cengo plus bermuka merah saat Eren melontarkan kata-kata absurdnya.

"Atau kau lebih suka yang sudah matang seperti Erwin-sensei?"

"EREN! JANGAN LAGI!"

Oh, biarkan saja kedua anak-anak bertampang manis merona itu saling mengejar. Lebih baik kita mencari pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Di sudut lain dunia, bersebelahan dengan tingkah 'ajaib' Eren; seorang laki-laki dengan tampang datar yang terpajang begitu manis di wajah tampannya, bertubuh cukup membentuk dengan bagus sehingga pakaian yang sedang dipakainya membentuk otot tubuhnya yang lumayan kekar. Semua itu memang sempurna berbalutkan kemeja formal, kecuali... tinggi badanya. Betul, laki-laki memang lumayan terlihat berumur—walau masih saja banyak perkiraan melenceng jauh dari umurnya yang sebenarnya—itu memang memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang menunjang penampilannya. Tapi, walau begitu, masih banyak orang yang menggandrunginya; entah itu dari kaum hawa maupun kaum adam sekalipun. Entah apa yang dilihat para penggemarnya itu, apa mungkin wajah kucing sangarnya? Siapa yang tau.

Namun sayang, bukan itu yang diinginkannya.

Percaya atau tidak, laki-laki bernama lengkap Rivaille Levi ini memiliki kecenderungan yang aneh. Rivaille—kita sebut saja begitu—lebih suka pada sosok yang bahkan belum pernah dia temui. Entah bagaimana cara dia menyukai sosok fiksi dalam pikirannya itu, tapi hanya sosok itu yang mampu membuatnya terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi dan harus pergi ke kamar mandi setelah itu.

Bukan sosok wanita dengan dada besar, dan tubuh semok nan bohay; atau laki-laki dengan tampang begitu imut hingga menyerupai wanita pada umumnya. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Rivaille bahkan tidak bisa tergoda sedikit pun dengan hal biasa macam itu. Rivaille baru bisa tergoda jika sosok sang pujaan hati baru keluar dalam bayangannya.

Sosok pemuda berwajah manis—walau tidak terlalu seperti perempuan, bermata hijau seperti batu mulia, dengan rambut coklat halus dan kulit sawo matang.

Pemuda? Apakah dia seorang gay? Rivaille pun tidak dapat memastikan hal itu. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan laki-laki lain.

Rivaille juga sedikit bingung datang dari mana semua gambaran itu. Rivaille yakin dia tidak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Yakin, tapi kenapa sosok itu selalu hadir dalam pikirannya? Rivaille sendiri belum menemukan jawabannya.

Dan, dari semua hal yang terdapat dalam sosok pemuda itu, satu hal yang paling menarik.

Mata'nya'. Mata hijau jernih yang benar-benar memancarkan kepolosan.

Dari semua hal yang pernah Rivaille bayangkan. Hanya mata'nya' yang mampu membuat Rivaille langsung mengalami _'high'_ tertingginya. Hanya dengan membayangkan dia mencium mata berkelopak kulit berwarna sawo matang, Rivaille dapat langsung menyelesaikan _**semuanya**_.

Uh—bisakah sekarang dia dianggap sebagai penderita _fetish _tingkat menengah?

.

.

"Hei, Rivaille!"

Rivaille meruntuki makhluk yang selalu saja membuat keributan di ruangannya. Makhluk paling nista yang pernah dia temui semasa hidupnya sekarang. Dengan semua percobaan aneh—yang sialnya selalu saja diberikan padanya—Rivaille berjanji akan membuat makhluk bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe itu tidak akan bisa membuat percobaan lagi.

Hanji adalah sahabat—atau mungkin anggap saja seperti itu—sedari kecil dengan Rivaille. Tingkah polahnya memang begitu 'menakjubkan' walau kecerdasannya memang tidak bisa juga diragukan. Hanji selalu memegang juara pertama dalam urusan _sains_, ataupun hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan percobaan dan karya ilmiah. Bahkan Rivaille yang memang jenius pun masih kalah dengan hal semacam itu oleh Hanji.

Dari dulu Rivaille memang tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik pada orang-orang didekatnya, hingga sekarang dia baru mendapatkan teman paling tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari—dan yang lainnya hanya sebatas rekan kerjanya. Berbeda dengan Hanji, dia memang memiliki banyak teman—atau sebut saja kenalan—yang lumayan dekat.

Selain Hanji yang dari dulu selalu mengikutinya; karena menurut Hanji, Rivaille orang yang cukup unik dan bisa dia jadikan bahan pengamatan sehingga menjadikan orang super nista itu temannya, Rivaille juga memiliki satu lagi teman.

Erwin Smith.

Laki-laki berparawakan gagah, berambut pirang, dengan kulit yang cukup memesona tapi tidak putih. Erwin adalah anak dari teman ibu Rivaille, Rivaille tadinya hanya biasa saja saat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Erwin—bersikap cuek sebagaimana dia biasanya lakukan. Tapi Erwin berbeda, Erwin anak yang ramah sedari dulu. Selalu mencari pokok pembicaraan yang menurutnya disukai Rivaille, dan terus mencoba berteman hingga akhirnya mereka bisa dekat hingga sekarang.

Tadinya, Rivaille pikir Erwin punya kelainan seksual dan tertarik padanya hingga dulu—pernah satu kali—Rivaille berusaha menjauh dari Erwin. Tapi ternyata tidak. Erwin hanya menganggapnya teman. Erwin bilang berteman dengan Rivaille itu menyenangkan, tidak terlalu banyak bicara tapi memiliki kepribadian yang menarik. Membingungkan memang, tapi dari saat itulah, Rivaille menganggap Erwin teman yang cukup menyenangkan dan memahaminya.

"Rivaille~"

"Apa?!"

Rivaille melihat Hanji dengan cengirannya berjalan mendekat sambil membawa kardus berukuran besar berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tajam. Mereka sedang berada di universitas tempat Hanji bekerja, dan alasan Rivaille ada disini dengan pakaian formal adalah dia akan membawakan sebuah seminar dengan tajuk, **'Meraih impian dengan harapan'**. Ih, muluk sekali memang temanya. Semua orang juga tau jika ada harapan, tinggal berusaha dan semuanya pasti biasa teraih. Tapi, menurut Rivaille berbeda. Hanya dengan seperti itu tidak akan mungkin meraih semuanya. Semua hal itu membutuhkan kiat-kiat khusus, sehingga dapat tercapai.

Ya, setidaknya pandangan orang memang berbeda-beda bukan?

Kembali ke Hanji yang sedang membawa kardus. Wanita—err, pria? entahlah, itu hanya cengengesan saja mendengar pertanyaan Rivaille. "Tentu saja ini bahan untuk percobaan di kelasku sekarang, Rivaille~. Aku akan mengajarkan eksperimen yang baru saja kutemukan pada anak-anakku itu," jawab Hanji dengan mata berbinar.

Oh, yang benar saja. Hanji memang dosen jurusan sains disana, tapi... mengajarkan eksperimennya—yang belum tentu aman—pada anak didiknya membuat Rivaille hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Ya, terserah. Semoga mereka tidak mati disana,"

"Oh, teganya~" Hanji memang memasang nada sedih tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih. Toh, Rivaille memang selalu berkata tajam seperti itu, pikirnya. "Ah, bukannya seharusnya seminarmu dimulai sekarang?" tanya Hanji tiba-tiba.

Rivaille mendengus, "Tidak jadi. Mereka bilang, ada kesalahan pemberian informasi hingga acaranya diundur bulan besok." Jawabnya malas yang dibalas hanya dengan suara bulat dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O dari Hanji.

"Lalu Erwin? Bukannya dia juga sama denganmu?" tanya Hanji melihat kesana-kemari.

Rivaille mendengus melihat kelakukan Hanji. "Sudah pergi dari tadi," jawabnya dan Hanji lagi-lagi membalas dengan gumaman huruf O'nya.

Rivaille terlihat berbalik, berniat untuk meninggalkan Hanji dengan bibirnya yang masih membentuk bulatan besar. Tapi, apa itu? Matanya menangkap pemandangan aneh yang berada di depannya. Seorang anak yang mungkin tingginya hampir sama dengannya—atau mungkin lebih tinggi?—membawa kamera kecil di tangannya sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

Kelakukan yang cukup mencolok untuk anak yang terlihat masih SMP itu untuk berada di sebuah kampus terkenal seperti sekarang.

Anak itu makin dekat dengan Rivaille yang masih memperhatikannya. Rivaille mengenyit melihat anak itu mengambil kameranya, mengarahkan kameranya pada salah satu ruangan di depan anak itu. Terlihat disana, anak dengan rambut coklat itu terkikik pelan melihat hasil fotonya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Rivaille tertarik tapi berusaha dia tutupi dengan wajah super datar dengan dahi mengenyit.

Hanji melihat Rivaille yang tadi bergumam; bohong kalau dia tidak mendengar gumaman orang di sebelahnya karena jelas dia mempunyai kuping yang sangat _sensitive_. Menelusuri dimana arah pandang Rivaille, dan Hanji melihat Eren dengan masih menggunakan seragam berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Hanji melihat Rivaille lagi, dan melihat Eren lagi. Beberapa kali melakukan hal itu, dan Hanji tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eren! Hei, Eren! Eren~"

Rivaille maupun Eren tersentak bersamaan namun berbeda alasan.

Rivaille tersentak karena mendengar suara yang kelewat kencang di samping telinganya—pas. Sedangkan Eren tersentak karena mendengar namanya dipanggil saat mengamati _'sesuatu'_. Tapi disisi lain, Rivaille tersentak karena melihat hal lain,

Sial—dia _**hard**_ di saat seperti ini!

...mata hijau dalam bayangan sosok yang ada dipikirannya.

.

.

.

Rivaille merasa semuanya berhenti. Melihat mata hijau itu membuat mata silvernya langsung berkilap, dan entah kenapa tenggorokannya haus sekarang. Rivaille sadar, anak di depan sana—yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sekarang ini adalah sosok asli dalam bayangannya selama ini.

Sosok itu nyata! Bukan lagi hanya bayangan, bukan lagi sebuah halusinasinya, bukan lagi hanya sekedar dalam pikirannya. Sosok itu nyata, berdiri disana dan... astaga, pasti nanti bocah itu melihat tonjolan bawahnya jika sudah dekat!

Rivaille hampir saja lupa jika dia akan langsung _hard_ jika melihat mata hijau itu. Apalagi sekarang, semuanya lengkap berada dalam sosok bocah berseragam SMP itu; rambut coklat beserta kulit sawo matang. Dia akan terlihat sangat memalukan karena ketahuan seperti 'ini' oleh bocah yang baru saja ditemuinya—dan pastinya akan terus bertemu dengannya itu.

"Eren~"

Terkutuk Hanji yang dari tadi memanggil nama bocah itu. Rivaille memandang tajam Hanji yang sekarang sedang melambaikkan tangan pada bocah bernama Eren itu. Rivaille ingin sekali menggerakan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana, tapi sial, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dan...

"Hai, Hanji-san,"

...bocah Eren itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Hai, Eren~" Hanji membalas sapaan Eren dengan senyum yang mengembang begitu lebar. Mendekat ke arah Eren, dengan cepat Hanji merangkul leher Eren. "Kau membolos lagi ya?" tanyanya.

Eren tersentak, "Te-tentu saja tidak! Tadi karena ada rapat guru, sekolah di pulangkan dengan cepat. Lagipula mana berani aku kesini jika membolos, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Mikasa," alasan Eren dengan wajah memerah.

Hanji terkikik mendengar alasan yang Eren berikan. Mikasa, saudara angkat Eren adalah salah satu mahasiswi yang diajar oleh Hanji, dan oleh karena itu Hanji cukup tau sikap Mikasa. Dan menurut Hanji, yang dikatakan Eren memang ada benarnya juga. Bisa-bisa mahkluk setengah laki-laki yang berada dalam diri Mikasa keluar jika melihat saudara angkatnya membolos sekolah dan datang kemari.

"Oh ya? Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Hanji.

Eren tersenyum dengan manis—tidak sadar jika di depannya ada yang sedang mati-matian menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. Eren mengangkat kameranya, "Tadi kebetulan aku sedang ada tugas wawancara, karena menurutku akan lebih baik mencari narasumber disini sekaligus memfoto mereka, jadinya aku kesini." Jelas Eren. Melihat Hanji yang mendengarkannya dengan wajah bersinar, Eren sepertinya mengerti arti pandangan itu. "Aku pikir, aku bisa mewawancarai Hanji-san!"

Dan, Hanji langsung memeluk Eren karena tau arti senyuman yang diberikannya.

Hanji dan Eren masih bercakap melupakan Rivaille dengan 'masalahnya' di depan mereka.

Rivaille berdiri dengan tampang yang super menyeramkan. Jika sekarang mereka ada dalam acara animasi, pasti sekarang di sekeliling tubuh Rivaille terlihat banyak warna hitam yang begitu gelap dengan tambahan mahkluk yang menyeramkan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hanji,"

Hanji yang merasa dipanggil menengok ke arah Rivaille. Memang tampang 'ada—apa?' yang dibalas dengan tampang 'kenalkan—aku—dengannya!' sambil melirik ke arah Eren.

Hanji ikut melirik Eren yang melihat Rivaille penasaran. Dengan senyum yang super cerah, Hanji beranjak ke samping Rivaille. Menepuk dengan keras—sangat keras—punggung Rivaille sambil berkata, "Perkenalkan Eren, ini Rivaille, sahabatku."

"Dia tampan, bukan?" lanjutnya pada Eren sambil terkikik.

"E-eh?!" Eren merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan di akhir itu.

Melihat Rivaille yang masih menatap Eren penasaran Hanji akhirnya melanjutkan sesi perkenalan itu. "Dan, Rivaille, ini Eren Jaeger, saudara angkat Mikasa Ackerman. Kau ingat, salah satu mahasiswiku yang pernah kau ajak debat itu? Nah, ini dia saudaranya yang imut-imut," jelasnya.

Rivaille jelas tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Hanji selain nama Eren yang terus berdengung di telinganya.

'Eren Jager'

Ah~ nama yang indah, seindah sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc~**

Satu lagi fic absurd super nganu dari aku. Karena ini berated M jadi kemungkinan besar next chapter akan ada bagian nganu-menganu yang agak absurd lagi hehe..

Ada yang bersedia kasih aku kritik dan saran? Konkrit juga kalau bisa XDD *ngarep*

Arigato udah mau membaca, sampai jumpa di next chap^^

Salam hangat, dari mahkhluk pencinta humu XD

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Menjadi orang sepertiku terkadang membuat orang selalu berpikiran kalau aku ini aneh. Mungkin sama sepertimu, dalam _**'hal'**_ yang berbeda sebenarnya kita ini sama. Kau mempunyai _**'**__**hal**__**'**_ yang orang lain anggap tabu, dan aku pun merasakan yang orang lain anggap penyakit.

.

Selalu melihat orang dengan datar dan dingin serta pandangan menusuk, membuat orang-orang segan padaku. Mereka memang tidak tau apa yang kualami, tapi tentu mereka sudah tau kalau aku tidak tertarik pada mereka sama sekali—benar-benar tidak tertarik.

.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Berpikir jika aku sebenarnya sama seperti mereka, walau dalam kenyataannya berbeda. Aku ini berbeda, bahkan dengan orang yang **sama** sepertiku.

.

Ini bukan hal spesial yang harus dibanggakan, karena terkadang aku berpikir _'Apa aku bisa sembuh dan menjalani hidupku seperti kalian?__'_

Tapi, semua itu berubah.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Eren Jaeger, Sir Rivaille."

Ya, semua itu berubah saat aku mendapatkan bayangan yang kuinginkan itu; berdiri tepat di depanku, tersenyum padaku dan berbicara padaku—dengan suara yang selalu memanggil namaku setiap malam, dalam mimpiku.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin Hajime Isayana

Genre: Romance

Rated: M (**for Sexual content**)

Warning: **OOC, Yaoi, Typos and Miss Typos, RiRen, Fetist|Rivaille, Pedo|Rivaille, Fudan|Eren, explist sexual contens, ****Lemon for this chapter****, dan beberapa adegan yang tidak patut dicontoh.**

.

.

Rivaille tentu tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang pujaan hati—di saat suasana _mood_nya sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat jelek. Berawal dari Petra yang salah memberikan pemberitahuan pada pihak kampus, sehingga sampai akhirnya dia dan Erwin tidak jadi melakukan seminar; berlanjut pada bertemunya dia dengan Hanji yang membuat _mood_nya bertambah jelek.

Tapi, Rivaille tidak tau semua kejelekan hari ini ternyata awal dari keberuntungan.

Betapa beruntungnya Rivaille, objek fantasinya selama ini ternyata memiliki wujud yang sama menariknya seperti dalam bayangannya. Objek fantasinya itu hidup, bernafas dan tentunya bisa dia sentuh. Betapa beruntungnya Rivaille akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan anak itu. Betapa beruntungnya ia, sehingga tidak perlu berfantasi lagi karena ia optimis dapat menjadikan anak di depannya itu menjadi miliknya.

Rivaille yakin, setelah semua ini dia tidak perlu menuntaskan_**'nya'**_ sendiri. Ia bisa datang pada anak itu, mendekapnya dan melakukan semua hal—yang selalu—ingin dia lakukan. Saling melengkapi dan menjadi satu.

Rivaille menyeringai diam-diam dalam hatinya.

Betapa beruntungnya dia tidak perlu ke kamar mandi sendirian lagi—karena hal _**'spesial'**_.

"Ano, Hanji-san," suara kekanak-kanakan—yang seperti akan berubah menjadi berat dalam waktu deka—itu menyentak Rivaille dalam dunia hayalnya.

Rivaille tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak berambut coklat kayu itu. Pandangannya yang begitu tajam membuat Eren yang sedang dipandangi hanya berusaha tidak memandang baliknya. Rivaille tau jika Eren pasti sangat idak nyaman dipandang seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menahan tatapan tajamnya—yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Hanji-san, bisa kita mulai wawancaranya?" tanya Eren lagi berusaha untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Hanji hanya mengangguk dengan keras dan tersenyum dengan lebar. "Kalau begitu kita ke ruanganku sekarang, Eren," Katanya sambil merangkul pundak kecil Eren.

Di sisi lain, rivaille mengutuk Hanji yang berani-beraninya menyentuh 'sesuatu' miliknya—yang tentunya bukan artian sebenarnya. Maksudnya bukan sesuatu yang suatu waktu akan dia berikan pada anak didepannya, tapi sesuatu yang dia cap telah menjadi miliknya yang berjalan. Ok, mungkin penuturan itu tetap masih terdengar ganjal.

Eren berjalan melewati Rivaille yang jelas-jelas meliriknya. Eren memberanikan diri untuk melirik balik tapi itu tentu bukan salah satu pilihan yang tepat. Mata mereka jelas saling memandang satu sama lain, memberikan degupan jantung pada kedua belah pihak.

Bau maskulin Rivaille begitu tercium dari jarak yang jelas hanya satu langkah itu, membuat pipi Eren bersemu merah, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Hanji-san," teriak Eren sambil berlari mengikuti Hanji yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan rangkulannya.

Masih di tempat yang tadi, Rivaille tersenyum dengan sangat samar hingga tidak terlihat lalu mendengus pelan, "Benar-benar mirip seperti bayanganku," gumamnya. Dia berbalik untuk mengikuti Eren menuju ruangan Hanji. Tentu dia harus menjaga barang yang baru ditemukan—dari pada hilang lagi bukan?

.

.

.

Mata Eren membulat penuh. Dia tidak merasa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, tapi kejutan ini begitu sangat menyenangkan hingga rasanya hal yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang adalah hadiah paling ditunggu. Dia tidak tau akan menemukan hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

Eren dengan mata hijaunya jelas melihat Armin dengan guru bahasa asingnya—yang bernama Erwin Smith—sedang berada di sofa dengan pakaian dan rambut acak-acakan, disertai wajah memerah.

Oh, Eren menjadi sangat bimbang sekarang.

Dia begitu senang karena Armin ternyata juga bisa dijadikan sasaran hobinya, tapi disamping semua itu juga Eren 'sedikit' sayang karena Armin menjadi sasaran gurunya—yang dapat dipastikan umurnya sudah lebih dari kepala 3 itu. Armin seperti santapan _pedo bear_ seperti Erwin membuat Eren hanya tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

'_Aku tidak tau kalau Armin punya selera terhadap orang yang 'benar-benar' matang,' _pikirnya. Perlu diingatkan kalau 'matang' yang dimaksud Eren benar-benar artian sebenarnya. Matang dalam lahir, maupun matang batin—maksudnya kalau sampai Armin menolak, Erwin tidak akan terlalu terpuruk walau dalam prakteknya Armin memang menerima.

"Ah, E-e-eren?!" Armin dengan mata terbelalak melihat Eren masih dengan posisi ditindih Erwin. Bisa bayangkan jika kau kepergok melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan gurumu—dan jelasnya gurumu itu memiliki _gender_ yang sama. Oh, Armin berdosa apa hingga terjadi hal seperti ini. mungkin Armin berdosa karena tadi pagi meledek Eren—bisa jadi.

…atau karena tidak memberi tahu hubungannya. Itu juga biasa jadi.

Tadinya dia hanya ingin mencari bahan wawancara saja—niat yang sama seperti Eren—hingga bertemu dengan Erwin di kampus ini. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, karena bermula dari masuk ruangan ini, bercakap, saling memandang hingga akhirnya dia terpergok seperti sekarang. Armin merasa dunianya terbelah menjadi dua; antara miris karena dia terpergok oleh Eren yang notabel sudah memiliki hobi yang jelas aneh, serta senang karena bisa menyatakan kebenaran yang tersembunyi dari balik hatinya selama ini pada sosok di atasnya.

"Armin," Eren memanggil nama Armin entah yang ke berapa kalinya dari tadi.

"Ah~ Erwin kenapa tidak bilang akan melakukannya disini?! Kami kan jadi mengganggu kalian!"

Eren tersentak. Baru sadar jika dari tadi dia berdiri bersama Hanji dan Rivaille—yang entak kenapa mengikuti kemari. Eren dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Hanji yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Ha-hanji-san," Eren tau Hanji orang yang nyentrik, tapi dia juga tidak tau kalau Hanji mempunyai hobi nyentrik yang ternyata sama dengannya. "Hanji-san!" Eren dengan cepat memeluk Hanji yang masih melihat pemandangan EruMin di sana menjadi tersentak kaget.

Hanji bukan kaget karena Eren memeluknya, tapi karena kejadian setelahnya. Dengan cepat Rivaille menendang pantatnya hingga terjerab ke depan sedangkan Eren berada dalam pelukkan maut Rivaille. Perlahan dia berdiri sambil mengelus bokongnya yang baru menjadi pengganti bola untuk Rivaille. Memasang tampang menyedihkan tapi sekaligus memuakkan untuk Rivaille—karena telah berani-beraninya menerima pelukkan yang harusnya hanya untuknya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Rivaille~" rintih Hanji.

Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Kau memuakkan, bodoh!" jawabnya.

"Teganya~" Ucap Hanji. Dengan ekspresi yang entah sejak kapan berubah, Hanji mendelikkan matanya—melirik Rivaille dengan seringaian, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau cem—"

_**DUAGH!**_

Entah sejak kapan Rivaille mendapatkan kursi plastik untuk dileparkan pada Hanji hingga membuat empu kalimat tadi terterebab untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kepalaku~" Hanji mengusap keningnya yang sedari tadi mencium mesra lantai ruangannya sendiri. Melihat Eren yang merona parah dalam dekapan Rivaill entah kenapa Hanji ingin sedikit membuat muka Eren lebih merah dari itu. Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sememelas mungkin Hanji menatap Eren iba. "Eren sayang, sepertinya aku pusing karena dari tadi jatuh. Kau mewawancarai Rivaill saja ya~?" tanyanya.

Eren membulatkan matanya. Mencoba memberontak dan lolos dari dekapan makhluk 'kekurangan kalsium' itu. Matanya menatap Hanji iba, "Tapi Hanji-san, aku—"

"Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Eh?!"

"Eren,"

Armin yang sudah rapi sekarang terduduk sambil menggumamkan nama Eren, melihat Eren yang tadi memekik kencang karena kaget dengan jawaban—maksudnya selaan—Rivaille. Armin tentu tau apa yang direncanakan Hanji karena jelas sekali tersirat. Mungkin Armin harus memberikan _listion_ peregang otot miliknya pada Eren nanti. Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu de—"

"Kita sudah saling berkenalan, tidak perlu dekat hanya untuk mewawancaraiku, bukan?"

"Tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Hanji tidak bisa kau wawancarai, Erwin tidak mungkin kau wawancarai kecuali jika kau ingin hasil yang sama dengan temanmu itu, dan aku jelas bersedia. Tidak ada bantahan, dan tidak ada alasan. Kau tinggal pilih iya atau tidak?"

Eren kicep. Katanya makhluk kurang kalsium tapi keren ini dosen? Tapi kenapa dari tadi mulutnya seperti tidak punya tata krama, memotong ucapannya terus? Uh, Eren jadi galau gara-gara alasan yang diberikan Rivaille memang ada benarnya. Jadi dia harus bagaimana? Bukannya dia menolak, hanya saja berdekatan dengan Rivaille hanya akan membuatnya mati berdiri karena serangan jantung.

Lebih dari melihat doujinshi R-18 favoritnya, dan lebih dari membaca fiksi _yaoi_ kesukaanya. Rasa berdebar dan sukar dijelaskan ini lebih dari itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya saat berdekatan dengan pria ini. Seperti ingin bersama lebih lama untuk menghirup wangi mint dari badan itu, dan seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang sama besarnya dengan perasaannya kepada orang tuanya, walau dengan rasa dan detak yang berbeda.

—dan jelas, Eren tidak tau nama perasaan itu.

Apa dia mempunyai perasaan spesial pada mahkluk tukang maksa ini?

Tapi perasaan spesial dalam kategori apa?

Ingin lebih lama itu, masuknya dalam ketegori apa? dan debaran detak jantungnya juga masuk dalam ketegori apa?

Dalam kamusnya, sekarang banyak kategori yang terbagi menjadi 4. Sahabat, Yaoi, _straight_ yang akan menjadi yaoi? Atau... keluarga?

Eren memutar otaknya yang lamban. Melihat Rivaille dari atas hingga bawah. _'Sepertinya orang ini pantas menjadi SeKe,'_ pikirnya. Tapi jika jadi Uke, Eren malah merinding sendiri mengingat peringainya yang sangat garang itu—padahal mereka saja baru bertemu sekarang. Mungkin Eren harus memasukkan Rivaille dalam kategori Yaoi—Seme. Mungkin? Mengingat detak jantungnya berpicu seperti melihat adegan R18 Yaoi, dan perasaraan yang sama seperti Eren lebih ingin lama membaca fiksi berisi Yaoi.

Ya, mungkin Eren harus memasukkannya dalam ketegori Yaoi—Seme?

Entahlah, tapi mungkin mulai sekarang Eren harus mencocokkan pria minim ini dengan salah satu temannya—seperti EruMin sekarang ini.

Eren terus berberpikir tanpa tau masa depannya nanti. Mungkin nanti Eren baru akan merasakan nikmatnya memasukkan Rivaille dalam kategori yaoi—Semenya. Ok, bahkan sekarang _author_ sampai membuat typos yang ambigu, 'Semenya?'

"Jadi?"

Eren tersentak. Melihat Rivalle yang ternyata dari tadi menunggu jawabannya dengan gugup, "E-er... mungkin aku bisa mewawancaraimu, Sir Rivaille," ucap Eren dengan lirih. "Mo-mohon bantuannya!" teriaknya sambil membungkuk.

Sekarang Armin yakin, dia harus memberikan lostion peregang ototnya karena melihat wajah Rivaille yang begitu menyeramkan—saat melihat Eren dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sedangkan Hanji hanya bersorak ria, siapa tau dia bisa memantau mereka dari kamera sisi TV bukan? Lalu Erwin? Dia hanya memberikan jempol diam-diam pada Rivaille karena berhasil mendapatkan pelarian dari fetishnya—tanpa tau kalau objek yang didapatkan Rivaille itu justru fetish Rivaille sendiri.

Mungkin Eren harus segera meminta _copy_'an data dari Hanji—tentang videonya. Siapa tau itu akan menambah sedikit koleksinya. Tapi jika dipikir? Memang ada orang yang mau melihat adegan make outnya sendiri karena hobi?

—mungkin ada. Orang yang berkelainan.

"Ikut aku!"

Eren melihat Rivaille yang berbalik pergi tanpa pamit—walaupun seucap. Menengok ke arah Armin, meminta pendapat. Lalu yang didapatnya? Hanya sebuah isyarat tangan yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti dimana Rivaille menuju.

Uh—sungguh sahabat yang 'kelewat' perhatian.

"Si-sir Rivaille, tunggu aku!" Teriak Eren yang anehnya terdengar seperti _'Jangan tinggalkan aku, sayang' _oleh Rivaille. Okho, selain pendek Rivaille juga ternyata punya gangguan telinga tiba-tiba. Usut kembali usut, ternyata gangguan pendengaran Rivaille akibat setiap malam selalu mendengar desahan dari suara yang sama. Oh, halusinasinya ternyata.

Kembali pada Rivaille—yang hanya berjalan dengan tampang datar tapi terlihat keren itu. Diam-diam dia hanya menyeringai. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, Rivaille menuju tangga.

Eren yang dibelakangnya hanya mencoba mengejar setelah berpamitan pada orang-orang di ruangan Hanji. Dalam hatinya meruntuki orang yang berada di depannya itu. padahal kakinya pendek tapi jalannya sangat cepat. _'Menjengkelkan,' _pikirnya. Dengan cepat berlari agar memperpendek jarak di antara mereka—ambigu.

"Sir Rivaille, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Eren saat akhirnya berada tepat di belakang Rivaille.

Rivaille tanpa melirik sedikit pun hanya terus berjalan dan menja()ab, "Ke rumahku,"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

...

Eren tidak salah lihatkan?

Matanya masih dengan jelas dapat melihatkan?

Eren tidak perlu datang pada dokter mata karena rabun atau apa 'kan?

"A-anda bilang akan ke rumah anda?" tanya Eren mengejapkan matanya.

Rivaille melirik Eren dengan ujung matanya. Melihat si surai coklat yang sedang melihat sekitarnya. Mendengus sekali Rivaille menggandeng tangan Eren dengan erat dan berjalan ke depan tanpa menjawab sedikit pun pertanyaan Eren.

"E-eh?" Eren tersentak saat tiba-tiba rasa dingin tapi berhawa hangat itu menyergap tangan kanannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke salah satu bangunan megah di depan sana. Dengan banyak mobil warna-warni berjajar rapih di tempat parkirnya. Rivaille berjalan seperti biasa—angkuh—menuju salah satu lift yang terdapat di depan.

Lift?

Tunggu, ini bukan rumah! Tapi sebuah apartemen—sederhana.

Bukan sebuah apartemen mewah, apalagi rumah megah dengan banyak pelayan yang menyambut.

Dia kira Rivaille adalah seorang yang mempunyai kediaman yang luasnya hampir sama dengan satu lapangan bola—tapi, ternyata bukan. Ternyata orang angkuh, dan berkarisma seperti Rivaille tidak menentukan seberapa sukses orang tersebut.

Tidak tau kalau sebenarnya Rivaille punya beragam ATM dengan bank yang berbeda di dompetnya yang tebal itu, dan beberapa buku tabungan yang bejubel di kamarnya. Jangan lupakan beberapa sahamnya yang memang tertanam di berbagai perusahaan.

Mungkin jika Eren sudah menjadi 'nyonya' Levi, Eren bisa menikmati semua itu. Tapi tunggu setelah 'keperjakaannya' hilang terlebih dahulu—dan lagi, sepertinya Rivaille memang menginginkan sebuah ketulusan. Tidak melihatnya dari segi harta, Rivaille jadi lebih memilih tinggal di apatemen sederhana seperti sekarang.

_**TING**_

Pintu lift itu berdenting menandakan kalau pintu lift akan terbuka. Beberapa orang terlihat keluar dari sana, seiring dengan naiknya Rivaille dan Eren. Mereka—Eren dan Rivaille ternyata tidak hanya berdua, seperti keinginan Rivaille. Ada 2 orang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dan satunya sedikit pirang—yang mungkin saja tetangga Rivaille.

Tapi tunggu?

'_Bukannya tadi lift ini dari atas? Kenapa mereka ikut lagi ke atas?__'_, pikir Eren bingung.

Tapi toh ini bukan urusannya, jadi Eren kembali fokus ke depan. Melihat ke arah depan—pintu lift—yang memantulkan bayangannya dan beberapa pria di belakangnya.

Beberapa detik masih terlewatkan dengan normal, hingga menit setelahnya kejadian yang jelas membuat Eren hampir memekik kencang itu terjadi. Mata _emerald_nya membulat penuh. Dia tidak salah lihatkan? Eren semakin memperjelas pandangannya dengan semakin memelihat ke bayangan di depan sana.

Disana. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang jelas sekali sedang menempatkan tangannya pada bagian 'bokong' pemuda berambut coklat!

Uh, sangat beruntung Eren!

Lumayan'kan menikmati fanservis gratis—saat Rivaille juga menikmati kelembutan kulit tangan Eren yang belum dilepasnya dari tadi.

Simbiosis mutualisme 'kah?

.

.

"Kau bisa duduk disana,"

Eren bergerak kikuk. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar mencengangkan secara langsung, Eren segera ditarik oleh Rivaille—karena ternyata sudah sampai di lantainya. Eren sebenarnya bukan kikuk karena kejadian di lift tadi, tapi setelahnya. Mungkin Rivaille tau, jadi dengan cepat pria minim itu menutup mata Eren dan mengusur yang bersangkutan keluar.

Jadi, kalau begitu Rivaille tau Eren dari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan kedua pria di belakangnya? Kalau begitu Rivaille tau dong kalau dia tidak keberatan sama sekali?

Eren menghela nafas, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Ketahuan mengintip orang lain secara tidak langsung oleh orang yang baru dikenal, siapa yang tidak kikuk coba? Apalagi orang yang mengetahuinya itu, orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuatnya melayang hanya karena mencium wangi keringatnya. Uh!

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, aku akan ganti baju dulu," Rivaille berjalan ke salah satu ruangan lain yang berbataskan oleh pintu. Eren yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas—sekali lagi. Melihat ke sana-sini, memperhatikan setiap perabotan yang berada disana, sekaligus melihat ke segala ruangan. Eren baru sadar kalau ruangan yang ditempatinya kini begitu bersih seperti dibersihkan setiap waktu. "Kau bisa ambil minuman sendiri," Terdengar suara Rivaille dari kamar yang hanya terhalang oleh pintu itu.

'_Apa dia tau kalau aku memperhatikan ruangannya ini, dan menganggap aku ingin minum?'_ pikir Eren sembari mengejap-ngejapkan matanya.

Tidak menjawab, Eren malah berjalan ke salah satu ruangan. Memang kebetulan dia cukup haus. Jadi, karena sudah mendapatkan izin secara langsung dari empu apartemen, lebih baik dia segera mencari air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkannya.

Tap tap tap

Eren membuka rak yang terbuat dari kayu—mencari sesuatu. Berjalan lagi ke arah kulkas milik Rivaille—berharap mendapatkan yang dia cari dari tadi.

"Apa dia tidak punya jus?" tanya Eren senaknya mengobrak-abrik dapur milik orang lain, dan mencari minuman di kulkasnya.

Tidak tau diri, huh? Tidak juga, siapa suruh tadi Rivaille menyuruh Eren mencari sendiri.

Mata _emerald_nya jelalan melihat sana-sini. _'__M__ungkin sekalian mencari makanan ringan tidak apa,' _pikir Eren sambil terus membuka-buka rak yang berada di sana. Rak yang dibukanya hampir tidak terdapat makanan ringan, hanya kopi hitam dan teh. _'Hah~ apa dia tidak pernah bersantai sambil mengemil,'_ pikir Eren lagi sambil membuka rak terakhir yang berlum di bukanya.

Mata Eren mengejap—imut.

Bukannya mendapatkan makanan ringan, Eren malah mendapatkan sesuatu.

Hei, ini dapur. Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan di dapur selain...

"...ini bir bukan sih?" gumam Eren mengambil salah satu botol hitam di depannya. Membaca tulisan yang berada permukaan botol itu. Sialnya dari banyaknya kalimat yang berada disana, Eren hanya mengerti satu kata saja. "Anggur?"

"Kemasan yang aneh untuk jus anggur," gumamnya. Setahunya yang sering dia tonton di acara televisi luar negeri. Eren sering melihat adegan orang mabuk yang meminum minuman keras dari botol seperti yang dia pegang sekarang. Tapi, di botol ini tulisannya anggur, bukannya bir? Jadi benar bukan sih, ini bir? Pikirnya menerka-nerka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh...!?"

Eren tersentak—hampir saja menjatuhkan botol yang dipegangnya. Eren segara berbalik, melihat Rivaille yang sudah mengganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual—membuat pria pendek itu lebih santai. Sejenak Eren tertegun dengan penampilan Rivaille. Pria dihadapannya terlihat lebih keren daripada memakai pakaian formal ternyata. Terlihat lebih sexy, apalagi dengan sedikit rambutnya yang basah. Sepertinya Rivaille tadi sempat mencuci muka, hingga ujung rambut depannya saja yang basah seperti itu.

Membuat Eren menelan ludah; entah karena memang sudah kelewat haus, atau... tergoda iman oleh Rivaille?

Hei, dia masih normal! Dia hanya akan menjodohkan laki-laki dengan laki-laki lainnya. Bukannya dirinya yang akan menjadi pasangan laki-laki lain!

'_Ingat, Eren! Kau hanya fudanshi bukan seorang gay! Kau hanya menyukai yaoi, bukan berarti kau menyukai laki-lakinya!'_ pikir Eren berteriak dalam hatinya. Mencoba teguh dalam pendirian. Eren segera menggeleng dengan kencang.

Tapi sial!

Apa-apaan laki-laki ini?! Malah menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut oleh kedua tangan. Memegang kedua belah sudut pelipis Eren, menghentikan gelengan kencang tadi dengan lembut. Membuat Eren dapat dengan jelas melihat kilatan—aneh—dalam mata obsidian itu.

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa perutnya melilit. Kepalanya pusing—bukan karena tadi digelengkan, tapi karena sebab lain. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari mata kecil tajam milik orang di depannya. Tangannya bergetar pelan di samping tubuhnya.

'_**Pernahkah kau merasakan situasi seperti kau yang terjerat jaring laba-laba? Tidak dapat menghindar, atau bahkan untuk bergerak pun tak bisa. Perlahan menunggu sang laba-laba datang untuk 'memangsamu'. Perlahan laba-laba itu melihat ke dalam matamu, mencari sebuah ketakutan yang begitu besar terpancar disana hingga akhirnya redup dan berganti dengan sebuah kepasrahan? Dan saat perlahan-lahan kau merasa bah**__**w**__**a sang laba-laba sedang merasakan setiap inci tubuhmu. Membuatmu menjerit sakit, dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.'**_

Tiba-tiba Eren ingat salah satu potongan kata-kata yang pernah dibacanya—tentunya dengan tema Yaoi. Eren menahan nafasnya, haruskah dia berlaku seperti tokoh dalam cerita yang dibacanya itu? memasrahkan diri pada sang laba-laba yang perlahan tapi pasti mendekati wajahnya, perlahan menutup matanya dan merasakan belaian di bibirnya? Haruskah?

Jantugnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang, wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah.

'Orang bilang, ikutilah alurnya... buat dirimu dalam sebuah alur cerita, dan nikmatilah ceritamu itu.'

.

Cinta yang berdasarkan pada cerita, dan sisi kejiwaan seseorang.

Eren akan mencobanya, mengikuti alurnya dan membuat ceritanya sendiri.

Sedangkan, Rivaille akan merajut benang untuk membuatnya keluar dari penyakitnya ini. membuatnya sembuh dengan obat yang sudah berada dalam pelukkannya.

.

'_Sentuhan inikah yang dirasakan pria-pria yang selalu aku baca dalam cerita? Sentuhan inikah yang menjadi landasan mereka untuk berpaling dari jalurnya? Atau... perasaan yang membingungkan dan pertanyaan ini yang membuat mereka menikmati semua sentuhan ini?' _Eren berteriak dalam dirinya. Meminta seseorang untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Pikirannya sudah tidak dapat dipakai lagi saat kedua belah daging lembut itu menyatu—menghantarkan listrik yang membuat pikirannya buyar.

Hingga... satu lumatan dan Eren benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir ataupun berteriak dalam hati lagi.

Yang dirasakannya hanya pipinya yang memanas, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir keluar—yang dia yakini—pasti membasahi salah satu tangan besar yang sedang menangkup pipinya. Eren merasakan badannya bergetar pelan. Kakinya sudah benar-benar tidak dapat berpijak saat punggungnya menghantam pelan dinding belakang. Pinggangnya terasa dicengkram lembut—membuat bagian sampingnya terasa geli dan nikmat saat tangan besar yang lain itu memijat pelan daerah sana. Selangkangannya jelas terasa aneh—karena ada sesuatu yang menekan, menopang berat tubuhnya disana.

"Uhh..."

'_Suara apa itu? itukah... desahan?!'_ Eren membelalakan matanya dalam sekejap saat suaranya keluar bersamaan dengan daging kenyal licin masuk dalam wilayah pribadinya. Begitu cepat membelalakan mata, cepat pula Eren memejamkan matanya kembali. Air matanya semakin deras keluar—tak sanggup menanggung semua yang dirasaknnya di umurnya yang masih muda itu.

Suara decak kedua organ kenyal milik kedua pemuda dalam dapur itu benar-benar terdengar.

.

_**-Rivalle POV-**_

'_Inikah rasanya yang sesungguhnya? Membuatku tidak dapat berhenti! Begitu...'_

"Mphmm... chk..."

'_Suara ini, suara yang selalu aku dengar saat dalam mimpi,' _

Aku tau ini salah. Sengaja membuat anak dalam cumbuanku berada di dapur sendirian, sedangkan aku yang tadinya hanya ingin berganti pakaian malah membuat rencana seperti ini. Sengaja membasahi wajah sekaligus sedikit rambut depanku, memilih baju yang tentunya pakaian terbaik kasualku.

Ini semua aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya.

Hah! Siapa sangka ternyata dia juga tidak menolakku. Membuatku semakin bergairah seperti ini.

Eren, milikku. Selamanya.

Tidak cukup rasanya aku menikmati rasa bibirnya ini. Aku ingin lebih? Tapi... haruskah aku memaksanya?

Pikiranku beralih pada beberapa saat lalu saat aku melihatnya sedang berjalan di lorong kampus, dan saat dia melihat Erwin dengan anak berambut pirang itu. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti satu hal. Pandangannya hampir sama seperti saat Hanji melihat salah satu anak kelasnya kepergok menyukai sesama jenis.

Apalagi kalau dipikir, saat di lift tadi dia begitu menyukai pemandangan yang sebenarnya belum boleh dilihatnya.

Anak ini...

"Eren,"

...menyukai...

"A-ahm..."

"Biarkan aku mengajarimu rasa yang sebenarnya. Rasa yang selalu kau lihat dengan diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Kau ingin mencobanya?"

...sensasi baru yang ditawarkan,

"Aa-ah!"

Aku sadar, memainkan sebuah perkataan yang pastinya tidak bisa dia cerna dengan baik ini adalah hal yang buruk. Mencoba mengambil kesempatan—yang sebenarnya memang tidak boleh dilewatkan—dalam kesempitan layaknya sekarang.

... walau pun hal yang ditawarkan padanya bukanlah yang baik.

"Ri-rivaille-san?!"

_**-Rivalle POV end-**_

Kedunya saling bertatapan; mencoba mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Kedua nafas masih saling berhembus cepat.

Kedua rona wajah yang belum menghilang.

Perlahan tapi pasti mereka mulai mengerti arti semuanya. Hanya pertemuan dengan jangka waktu beberapa jam yang lalu. Saling berkenalan, mengetahui ketertarikan, hingga akhirnya terjadi interaksi seperti sekarang.

'_Haruskah?'_ pikir Eren saat perlahan matanya tertutup. Mencoba merasakan rasa kasar pada bibir pria lebih tua di depannya. Mencoba meresapi setiap rasa pria itu. bahkan saat tubuhnya melayang, Eren tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin merasakan sensasi yang ditawarkan Rivaille, sekaligus ingin merasakan... bagaimana nikmatnya 'hal yang sering dituliskan' dalam cerita yang dibacanya.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

kreet

_**BRUK!**_

"A-akh!"

'_**Dalam sarang dengan jaring yang berada di mana-mana, terlihat laba-laba yang sedang menikmati mangsanya. Merasakan bagaimana sang mangsa menggeliat dalam rengkuhannya. Membuatnya terbang hanya dengan melihat gerak tubuh mulus itu.'**_

Di atas ranjang tubuh Eren dalam kurungan tubuh lebih kecil itu. dengan kedua tangan berada di atas kepalanya yang sedikit mendongak, serta saliva yang terus mengalir tanpa penghalang.

'_Haruskah aku merasakannya?!'_ Eren terus berteriak meminta penjelasan. Kerasionalan pikirannya sedikit kembali saat Rivaille melepaskan bibirnya beberapa saat lalu. Membuatnya berpikir haruskah dia benar-benar merasakan sendiri 'rasa' dalam permainan ceritanya?

Haruskah?

"Eren, aku akan mengajarimu mulai sekarang,"

.

.

.

.

.

...

_**[Side 1—Eren POV]**_

Satu botol bir tergeletak di atas lantai. Beberapa cairannya keluar dari tempatnya. Berhamburan membasahi lantai dan sedikit seprai yang sedang berusaha dibuat lebih acak-acakan lagi oleh 2 orang di atasnya.

'_A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Semuanya terasa sangat asing, tapi...'_

"AKH!"

Sakit sekali, pasti terlihat dari wajahku. Aku tau ini pasti salah, aku pernah membaca bagian ini dalam salah satu cerita dengan rated yang cukup tinggi. Dimana salah satu pasangannya akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat, dengan pasangannya yang lain merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Tapi? Aku tidak tau akan terasa seperti ini.

'_...kenapa? begitu... berbeda,'_

Rivaille memulai semuanya dari awal. Dia sepertinya tau aku masih belum bisa benar-benar menikmatinya. Terkadang masih menenangkanku dengan beberapa kalimat lembut—yang ia bisikan di telingku. Sesekali mencium pipi dan leherku, mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari rasa sakit saat berada di posisi 'bawah' ini.

'_A-apa yang harus aku lakukan di__saat seperti ini!?'_ tiba-tiba saja aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk membalas setiap sentuhan pada tubuhku. Rasanya begitu gugup, disaat kau tadinya hanya sekedar membayangkannya, sekarang terjebak benar-benar terjebak dalam keadaan yang selalu digambarkan dalam hayalanmu itu. Rasanya malu, gugup, hingga rasanya ingin menangis.

"Ri-rivaille!" aku tau tidak sopan saat menyebut nama orang yang lebih tua dariku secara langsung seperti tadi. Tapi siapa yang mau memikirkan hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini. Lagipula, saat aku membuka sedikit mataku yang tergenang air mata... aku yakin! Sangat yakin kalau aku melihatnya tersenyum—merasa senang dengan namanya yang aku sebut seperti tadi.

Sakit!

Aku sudah menangis. Menghilangkan rasa maluku karena menjatuhkan air mata sebagai lelaki. Tapi apa pantas aku disebut seorang laki-laki jika sekarang aku dalam posisi bottom seperti ini? aku tidak peduli! Yang sekarang aku pikirkan adalah,

'_...sakit! kenapa begitu sakit seperti ini!?'_

Sakit sekali rasanya. Merasakan bagian tubuh bawahmu terhantam 'benda' besar, panjang dan tentunya keras. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit memberitahu Rivaille menghentikan semua yang sedang dia lakukan pada tubuhku. Tapi... aku tidak bisa! Semua ini, terasa aneh. Disaat kau merasakan sakit, tapi tidak ingin rasa ini menghilang.

Cepat sekali. Aku tidak kuat. Suaraku keluar, memanggil namanya berulang kali. Aku tidak peduli jika dia akan menganggapku seperti wanita karena mengerang dan mendesah seperti sekarang. aku tidak peduli! Rasa ini terlalu tidak dapat ditahan.

Kepalaku terasa terhantam, membuat pandanganku berkabur dengan cepat. Membuatku hanya melihat dunia fana dengan cahaya putih.

'_Apa itu tadi?'_ pikirku.

Air mataku semakin banyak mengalir, hingga beberapa saat aku dapat merasakan daging lentur basah dan hangat membaui daerah tersebut.

"Ri-rivaille," lirihku perlahan dengan mata setengah membuka. Aku ingin memberitahumu, _'Sakit,'_ pikirku. Perlahan aku gerakkan bibirku, yang dengan cepat dilumatnya. Mencoba untuk bicara pun tak bisa, pria di atasku ini begitu bernafsu untuk memakan habis bibir merah membengkakku.

"Ahhh~"

'_Apa itu, Rivaille?!'_ lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menjerit untuk bertanya dalam hati, sedangkan bibirku yang terbuka—sudah dilepasnya—hanya menyuarakan nada erotis untuk membuatmu semakin brutal berlaku padaku.

'_I-ini kah yang ingin kau ajarkan padaku?'_

"Ahhh... Ri-rivaille!"

"Eren... suki!"

... '_Rasa sakit, dan nikmat yang sesungguhnya?'_

"Suki!"

'_Rasa sakit yang berasal darimu karena...'_

"Su-suki dah! Ah~"

'_...aku baru tau, kau sudah memikatku dari tatapan mata pertama.'_

Selanjutnya yang kurasakan hanya lepas. Semuanya terasa mengalir.

'_Hangat,'_ pikirku memejamkan mata erat. Tanganku yang tadinya mencengkram lengan berototnya dengan sangat keras—hingga kurasa menggores sedikit bagian itu—melemas. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan semua ini. begitu lepas, tapi juga ada sesuatu yang membuatku terikat.

Mataku yang awalnya terpejam dengan sangat erat, mulai menampilkan emerald berhiaskan bulir air mata. Yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah wajahmu yang begitu mempesona. Bulir air keringat yang membasahi rambut eboni dan pelipismu, bibir yang terbuka mengambil nafas, dan ekspresi wajahmu yang begitu puas serta rona tipis di pipimu.

'_Sexy,'_ pikirku.

Mungkin aku tidak akan keberatan, jika aku benar-benar menjadi menyimpang.

Semua ini tidak ada salahnya. Semua novel ataupun fiksi yang aku baca memang tidak sepenuhnya happy ending. Tapi... dalam hidupku, aku yakin akan membuatnya menjadi akhir yang bahagia—walau ini baru saja dimulai.

Menutup mataku yang lelah karena menangis dari tadi, aku pun jatuh tertidur bersama orang yang mungkin akan mendatangkan cerita baru dalam hidupku. Cerita yang tidak hanya sekedar karangan, tapi...

"Aku harap ini bukan mimpi," gumamku.

...sebuah keyataan.

.

.

.

.

...

_**[Side 2—Rivaille POV]**_

Semuanya terasa mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan untukku. bermulai dari pertemuan yang tidak terduga, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil memilikinya.

Semuanya memang sudah ku rencanakan. Bermula dari mengajaknya untuk ke apartemenku, membuatnya masuk ke dalam dapur selagi aku membasuh wajahku agar terlihat lebih segar dan sedikit bumbu _sexy_, hingga memerangkapnya dalam situasi yang tidak dapat dia tolak. Untuk anak seumur jagung sepertinya, akan sangat sulit untuk menolak semua ransangan yang aku berikan. Apalagi mengetahui kalau aku terlihat begitu menginginkannya. walaupun pikirannya menolak, akan sulit untuknya menolak ajakan dalam hati dan tubuhnya.

Karena dia...

"Eren, kau milikku," Dalam satu hentakan keras aku membawanya yang hampir tertidur. Aku tau dia lelah, tapi gumaman terakhirnya membuatku tidak sadar aku menghentakkan tubuhku lagi. Dia begitu menakjubkan dan mempesona untuk hanya dinikmati beberapa kali.

Tubuhnya langsung merespon, meremasku dalam hentakkan tadi. Membuatku melenguh dalam hentakan demi hentakan. Menjerit dengan suara yang hampir habis. Ingin aku menghentikan semua gejolak ini, tapi... sungguh, kau terlalu manis untuk hanya sekedar aku rasakan beberapa kali saja.

Apalagi saat kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin hal ini adalah...

"Ini kenyataaan, Eren," bisikku di telinga kirinya. Mengecup bagian itu, menjilat dan mengingitnya hingga empunya melenguh dalam desah nafasnya yang memburu. Kau begitu mengundang, sayang. Ingin sebenarnya aku mengatakan hal itu, agar kau terbang bersamaku saat ini. tapi, rasa ego dalam diriku hanya dalam membuatmu mengetahuinya dari gerak tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin gencar menghajar tubuhmu.

Terlalu puitis memang jika hanya memberikan beberapa kata yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan kalau aku menginginkanmu, tapi... aku harap kau mengetahuinya. Erenku. Eren yang akan selalu menjadi milikku.

"Rivaille-san~... ah!"

'_Oh sayang, aku sangat beruntung mendengar desahanmu,'_ pikirku.

Menikmati satu bagian tubuhmu yang menonjol dan berwarna kemerahan di bagian dada itu membuatku seperti berharap akan ada cairan manis yang keluar. Menghisapnya dengan bernafsu membutnya beberapa kali melengkungkan tubuhnya. Satu tanganku mengelus rambut coklatnya yang sudah lepek, sedangkan yang satu lagi sibuk memanjanya di berbagai tempat.

Tidak peduli sepertinya aku dalam keadaanmu yang sudah sangat lelah.

Aku tidak peduli sungguh.

Yang aku pedulikan hanya,

...kita berdua saling mendapatkan kepuasaan.

Tidak apa jika kau lelah, asal kita bersama bisa terus mendapatkan kenikmatan.

Egois memang. Tapi itulah aku. Aku memang egois, tapi... aku benar-benar terobsesi olehmu hingga rasa egoisku itu teralihkan dengan nafsu yang memuncak.

Eren.

Pendamping hidupku. Soulmate sehidup sematiku, yang akan kupastikan itu terjadi.

"Uh!" suara desahanku terasa begitu berat. Sesuatu dalam tubuhku benar-benar akan keluar untuk beberapa saat lagi, untuk mengarungi tubuh di bawahku, membuatnya menjerit karena merasa lelehan hangatku, dan membuat perutnya penuh akan milikku.

Rasanya begitu nikmat, saat sesuatu milikku itu bergesekan dengan dindingnya yang lembut dan panas. Sedikit pelumas berupa cairan yang entah darimana, dan juga mungkin darah—yang mungkin karena kegiatan yang baru pertama kali dia lakukan—membuatku semakin mudah untuk menggesek dengan cepat dan intens. Rasa panas yang menjalar, dan bagian dalam tubuhnya yang terasa menghisap itu seakan memaksaku untuk memuntahkan sesuatu lebih cepat.

Sebegitu inginnya'kah, kau, Eren, untuk aku arungi kembali?

"UGH... Eren!"

"Ri-Rivaille!"

Ah... begitu nikmatnya. Semua yang terlihat putih itu terasa padang bunga di surga dengan dirimu yang mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Surga dunia.

Semua yang kau harapkan memang tidak bohong Eren. Ini nyata, dan akan terus berlanjut. Menjadi salah satu objek hidup yang aku ingin miliki.

Miliku.

_Soulmate_ku.

"Kau milikku. Erenku." Ucapku sebelum benar-benar jatuh dalam dunia fana yang indah setelah melakukan olahraga 'menyehatkan' bersamamu. Tidak peduli, kau akan mengartikan pertakaan terakhirku itu apa. aku tidak peduli.

Karena... kau telah benar-benar menjadi utuh denganku.

.

.

.

.

.

**End~**

Arigato ne, yang udah baca. Karena kau terjebak ujian praktek, jadi lelet gini ngetiknya. Gomen ne... sekali lagi makasih yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorite. Makasih karena bersedia membaca ficku.

Untuk yang sudah susah-susah mereview arigato sekali. Maaf aku ga balas di PM, aku balas di sini aja ya.. laptopku lagi rusak, *mewek*

Aku balas disini aja ya^^..

**Syalala uye** : hehe… makasih, maklum, aku emang rada bingung kalau bikin yang oneshoot jadi terpaksa tbc.. ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**Layrin** : eh, buffer aja hehe.. kalau ga gitu, kurang dong unyu-unyu RiRennya hehe.. ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**Autumn. Aoki** : maaf sepertinya aku buatnya kurang memuaskan ya? Tadinya mau lebih dari 2 chap buat bikin yang lebih, tapi ternyata aku Cuma bisa bikin sampe sini aja.. maklum udah kejebak ujian hehe.. btw, arigato udah review^^

**Zora fujoshi** : ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review dan favnya ^^

**slytheSoul d'malfoy** : kan, emang rivaille paling demen sama eren.. jadi harus trun on walau baru ketemu hehe.. makasih udah review ne ^^

**azure 'Czar** : hehe, aku juga jadi nostal pertama kali jadi fujo hehe XD.. ini udah update, maaf karena ga bisa cepet-cepet.. makasih udah review^^

**kim arlein 17** : hehe, maklum.. udah mesum, jadi begitu… arigato udah review^^

**digimonfan4ever01** : maklum, soalnya hanya armin yang rada ambigu dari semua temennya, jadi sabar deh jadi armin yang dibuat kaya gitu sama eren hehe/ plak… arigato udah review^^

**usage yumi **: hehe, kalau lebih tua lagi, takut kurang pedo soalnya hehe.. arigato udah review^^

**yuzueiri** : hhaha, itu memang lagi ngomongin diriku sendiri kayanya/plakk XD.. hhaha, sabar banget jadi levi kalau gitu hehe.. ini udah lanjut, arigato udah review^^

**arisa **: aku juga gak tau, aku buat apaaaa/plakk XD… wkwk, mamanya eren harus tegar kalau begitu hehe… arigato udah review^^

**rhie chan aoi sora **: video? Bagi dong wkwkwk… tap masalahnya lagi gak bisa ke kamar mandi, jadi mending di kamar tidur aja ya hehe.. arigato udah review hehe^^

**chiNekoKagamine** : wkwk, serasa beralih hobi saat mereka menyerang wkwk.. maaf karena ga bisa update kilat, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**hikari shinji **: ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**diandulac **: iya dong, harus cepet hard biar lebih apdol XDD/ plakk… ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review^^

**radixcoffe** : benarkah? Aduh, makasih banget, padahal aku masih belajar merangkai kata loh~ *melayang*… makasih ne, udah review^^

**jelly P** : aku ga tau ini udah hot or belum, tapi semoga memuaskan.. makasih udah review^^

**K **: hehe, makasih ne udah suka… semoga chap ini juga bisa bikin kamu seneng hehe.. makasih udah review^^

**deEsQuare **: ini udah lanjut ne, makasih udah review^^

.

Maaf lemonnya yang kurang asem.. jujur aku gak bingung mau bikin lemon yang kaya gimana. Jadinya bikin yang sesuai side masing-masing aja deh.. untuk side Rivaille aku gak tau bener, apa ga itu pantes buat orang yang punya fetish kaya dia..

Arigato sudah membaca dan mereview, aku tunggu respon dari sekalian ya… concrit?

Review, ne?


End file.
